We're History
by livinginlyoko
Summary: After a trip to a museum three of the gang find them selves in acient japan and find out they weren't exactly the first people to fight Xana
1. A trip to a museum and back in time

**We're History**

**Chapter 1**

"this trip should be good" Aelita said

The gang and their class were on their way to a museum they were on a trip to see a new exhibit it was on ancient Japan so Yumi was excited

"I bet Yumi will know more than the people there" Odd said

"well I did live in Japan for a while but actually I don't know too much about this exhibit"

"what is the exhibit about exactly" Ulrich asked

"well from what I know it's about ancient Japan a part recently discovered not much is known but there's a lot of mythology surrounding the area" Jeremy said

"how come" Odd asked

"well it seems that the place had a lot of weird things happened people saying that demons infested the area" Jeremy said

They soon arrived at the exhibit when the class saw the exhibit everyone was in awe the gang kept together looking at each bit of the exhibit Ulrich and Yumi kept close together occasionally looking at each other and blushing slightly

Jeremy and Aelita kept discussing things while Odd kept looking at each thing and saying how cool it was they could hear Sissi with her gang saying how that a princess in a picture wasn't even half as pretty as her when the gang arrived at the part Sissi was saying about the gang couldn't believe what they were looking at especially Aelita and Jeremy

"that person looks like you Aelita" Odd said

"that's weird" Ulrich said

"how could some one from at least one thousand years ago look like some one from our time" Jeremy said

"I don't know but if you want to see weird look at this" Yumi said pointing at three statues

The statues were the same size as the gang and looked weirdly like Yumi, Odd and Ulrich in their lyoko forms "how the…what the" Odd said

"what is going on here" Ulrich asked who was shocked as everyone else

"it says that these were heroic figures in their time" Jeremy said

As everyone tried to figure out what was going on a strange black mist was coming out of the statues when they realised what was happening the mist engulfed Yumi, Odd and Ulrich

Aelita and Jeremy watched as it engulfed them then left "what was that" Yumi said standing up

"I don't know" Odd said

"umm guys I don't think were in the museum anymore" Ulrich said taking a look around

He was right the landscape had changed instead of the museum they were in a field they were still wearing the same clothes "how did we get out here in the middle of nowhere" Yumi asked

"I don't know maybe we should ask those people over there" Odd said looking at a large village

The village was huge a large castle like structure was at one end then there were lots of buildings and then large rice fields but they all looked Japanese and like the ones they had seen at the exhibit

"should we go have a look" Ulrich said

Yumi smiled and nodded her head so did Odd they headed towards the village as the got close an earthquake seemed to hit, the ground shook and small parts of the buildings came loose almost hitting the trio

They watched so did many people in the village as a large humanoid figure appeared it came out of the ground there were only two colours on the creature red and black the creature was so big even one of it's fingers could have crushed the part of the village it had armour it looked incredibly dangerous even if it had been on lyoko they would have been scared

They heard people shouting they were shouting Japanese but one word was very clear no matter in what language the people were shouting "XANA"

The trio looked at each other their faces in shock, worry and looked quite scared the creature spotted them and was about to grab them when the monster got hit by something making it back away

"back off ugly" some shouted the trio looked up to see a person standing on one of the roof tops it was a girl the trio recognised her as one of the statues in the museum it was the one that looked like Yumi

"leave those kids alone" the girl said she threw two fans at the creature

"Luhric get those kids out of here" the girls shouted a person appeared he looked like Ulrich he was about to tell them to move but looked at the kids and saw that they looked like him self and the woman who was keeping the giant monster at bay

"you three follow me" the person known as Luhric said "Ellad help Miyu" another person appeared and this one looked quite like Odd he was leaping across roof tops when he reached the monster he produced a bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back

"fire arrow" the person shouted launching an arrow that burst into flames and hit the monster in the shoulder the monster swiped at the person who jumped up onto it's arm and ran up firing two more arrows in the monster's head

Luhric had been running for a few minutes with the kids in tow when he stopped they had reached a large mountain Luhric lifted up a hidden door way allowing the kids to step inside when they got inside they saw that the other two people they had seen were there already

"how'd you get here so fast" Luhric said

"the express route we climbed the cliff" the one that looked like Odd said

The one that looked like Yumi saw the kids standing behind Luhric "hey why'd you bring those kids here" the woman asked "well you won't believe this but" Luhric said stepping aside so that the kids could be seen fully

"no way they look like us when we were kids" the one that looked like Odd said

"excuse me but who are you people" Yumi asked

"we are the defenders of this place and city" the one that looked like Yumi said

"what is this place called" Odd asked

"it's known as lyoko it's a very secluded place since well you saw that creature didn't you" the one known as Luhric said

"what are your names" Ulrich said

"I am Luhric Stern" the one who looked like Ulrich said

"I'm Ellad Robia" the one who looked like Odd said

"and I'm Miyu Ishiyama" the one who looked like Yumi said

"and you would be" Miyu asked

"I'm Ulrich Stern"

"I'm Odd Della Robia"

"and I'm Yumi Ishiyama"

Both groups stood in shock neither could believe what they were hearing these kids didn't just look like them they appeared to be related

"are you joking" Ellad said

The kids shook their heads "then where did you come from"

"well we were visiting a museum there was an exhibit on this place we believe we were looking at these statues which were obviously you then a black mist came out of them and engulfed us and we ended up here" Yumi explained

"and that's strange even for us" Odd said

"what else can you tell us about this place" Ulrich asked

"well this place is the sacred city of lyoko the princess of this city is Tealia Hopper she also has powers like ours she can create structures out of rocks and earth just by thinking about it but she uses those powers more to defend the city than attack" Luhric said

The kids shared a quick glance this seemed all to familiar to there own lives only one person seemed to be missing "what was that thing before exactly" Odd said

"it's Xana a fierce demon it came from a large building in the forest all we can do though is fight it off most of the time he just summons his smaller creatures and attacks us he doesn't come out usually" Miyu said

"I guess the thing we need to do now is to find away to send you back" Ellad said

As all of them sat down the kids wondered what could actually be happening these people looked exactly like them just older could it be that they had been sent back in time to help non of them were sure they just hoped that Jeremy and Aelita would be okay

**That's it for this chapter any one whose been on my profile knows I've been working on this for a while I would like some reviews so people can tell me what they think**


	2. Learning New Things

**We're History**

**Chapter 2**

It was now morning and the sun was shining the trio had fallen asleep on the floor of the hideout that they had been brought to yesterday when they woke each one of them examined their surroundings in the room it was quite large small holes in the walls acted like windows

In the room were several chairs and a large map on one wall labelled Lyoko a small weapons rack with only a few usable weapons two swords but one was broken, several arrows are laid out on a table some snapped others were being built and several passage ways that lead off in different directions

The kids froze when they heard voices and foot steps as two of the three people they met yesterday appeared "good morning" Miyu said as she and Lurich appeared "I see you've been having a look round"

"it's difficult to keep everything perfect when you live in a mountain and have to keep the fact that you're the one who's fighting a ferocious demon a secret" Lurich said jokingly

"can I ask what is this mountain called" Yumi asked

"Idack" Miyu replied

Yumi had begun to wonder something everything here appeared to be like their life back home but she wasn't sure what to think but something bugged her about everything here

"well were doing something very special today" Lurich announced

"what" Ulrich asked

"we are going to visit Tealia" Miyu said as she picked up some clothes that were draped across a chair and went behind a screen changing from the clothes she wore last night which were the ones she wore for fighting Xana into a set of normal clothes (in easier terms it's like being devirtualized) Lurich did as well

After a few minutes both Lurich and Miyu looked normal (well as normal as you can look when you are in ancient Japan) both of them quickly realised that the kids would stick out in a crowd especially since they looked extremely strange (this is because they are wearing clothes that haven't been made yet so they would look strange)

Once Miyu had found some of her old clothes for Yumi to wear and Lurich had found some of his old clothes for the boys to wear everyone was ready to go as they stepped outside another friendly face met them it was Ellad

"you are late" Miyu said as Ellad appeared

"I couldn't help it" Ellad said winking back at Miyu obviously telling her something

As the six of them moved through the streets no one seemed to notice them they all seemed preoccupied on what ever they were doing Yumi was watching everyone she looked at people and was sure that a few of them didn't even have faces but every time she looked a second time they had faces but it could just be her imagination

"this is the main palace" Ellad said breaking the silence of the group he pointed towards a large building a lot bigger than any of the one's they had seen but they soon noticed there was a large wall between them and the palace "this way" Miyu said as they turned left and went round a corner

After they turned the corner they headed towards a large rock leaning against part of the wall "ready Miyu" Lurich said she nodded and raised her hand slightly which caused the rock to move up slightly she pushed her hand towards the rock and pushed the rock backwards in the air revealing an opening in the wall that had been hidden

Yumi grabbed her shoulder as pain suddenly hit it when she looked around her vision was very blurred but she could make out a figure standing over her but when her vision came back she was still standing up with Ulrich in front of her saying her name

"hello earth to Yumi" Ulrich said

"sorry Ulrich I spaced out a bit there" Yumi said as they went through the hole in the wall Yumi began thinking what she saw her vision may have been blurred but it was easy to tell that someone had been standing over her but she was standing up and why did she get a pain in her shoulder when Miyu used what appeared to be telekinesis

"hurry up" Ulrich said from the opening taking Yumi's mind of what had just happened

Yumi moved quickly rejoining the rest of the group when they entered the palace they moved quietly sneaking past guards they finally arrived in a large room with a large throne and not much else

"listen right now I want to be alone" someone shouted

"but princess we need to discuss this with you" some else said

"go stick it up your…" the last word wasn't heard because the door to the room was slammed shut but everyone could guess what it was

"ever since I was born this is all that's happened I've been stuck in here the only time I get out is to stop Xana even then I have to sneak away" the person said

Everything went silent until Odd sneezed which alerted the person and caused the entire room to close up when everyone looked around large walls of earth and rock had covered everywhere

"Tealia it's us and we've brought some people to see you" Ellad said to let the person know who was there

"who could you have brought here…" Tealia asked and slowly stopped as she saw Miyu, Ellad and Lurich standing with Yumi, Odd and Ulrich "meet our future selves" Miyu said trying to think of the best way to explain

"they look like you when I first met you" Tealia said as she sat down in the large throne

"we know imagine our surprise when we first saw them" Lurich said

"what are your names" Tealia asked

"Yumi Ishiyama"

"Odd Della Robia"

"Ulrich Stern"

As they said their names Tealia's expression grew showing that she didn't believe what these kids were saying "how can they have the same last name as you" Tealia asked

"I did say they were our future selves" Miyu said

"but the way they look you would think that they were your past selves" Tealia said

"that's something me and Miyu were discussing but we realised we would remember this event if it was us" Lurich said

"so why have you brought them here why not keep them hidden until you can send them back to where ever they came from" Tealia asked

"well we believe that it might have been caused by Xana that they are here they did appear while we were fighting him and we don't know fully about Xana's powers but we know he created you until we saved you"

"in ours.." Odd began to say until Yumi hit him slightly and placed a finger over her lips to tell him to be silent

"well if he did, the answer would be in the forest where Xana lives" Tealia said

"that's what we thought we need you to come with us and help us since you know that forest back to front" Ellad said

"maybe but it would be quite dangerous if we did in that forest Xana has much more power and all of his creatures live there" Tealia said

As everyone discussed what they thought was a good idea Yumi's thoughts strayed back onto an earlier thought about what she saw while her vision was blurred and how come that pain happened at the exact moment when Miyu used her telekinesis

The boys hadn't noticed much but everything here seemed a bit strange these people were exactly like them even in personality Ulrich noticed that Yumi again seemed to have spaced out usually she would concentrate and be focused but since they arrived she seemed to of changed

Odd was hoping that Jeremy, Aelita and Kiwi would be ok until they got back if Xana attacked what could any of them do without the three of them there Jeremy could go into Lyoko but even then all Xana would need is a strong attack and then it's all over

It seemed everyone was worrying about someone else or something else non of them knew what might happen if they did go up against this time's version of Xana but that didn't worry them they had beaten Xana before and would just have to do it again

After all the plans had been made it was time to head back they snuck away once again past every guard and headed back to the mountain hideout "I'll see you later" Miyu said

"are you not coming back to the hideout" Ulrich asked

"I don't stay there I have my own family to look after they stay at Idack" Miyu said

After Miyu said this Yumi noticed another similarity to their normal life something bugged her she wasn't sure what but something here was wrong

**Back with Jeremy and Aelita**

They could only watch as it happened they couldn't help their friends

"what's happened Jeremy" Aelita asked

"I don't know Aelita I really don't know"

**So that's it for another chapter so what is really going on is Yumi right could there be something they haven't noticed yet why did Yumi suddenly feel pain when Miyu used her telekinesis**

**And what is going to happen when they confront Xana and was it him who brought them there or something completely different**

**And what are Jeremy and Aelita going to do now**

**Maybe some of these questions will be answered next chapter**


	3. Taking a Break

I have not been able to do anything on this story so I will take a long break put up a few other stories and try to do something on this one but I haven't been able to do much for a while


End file.
